Lord Uro of the Colorless Swamp
Lord Uro of the Colorless Swamp (無色沼のウロ様, Mushikinuma no Uro-sama) is the 16th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Yoshimori looking for plates for his newly made cakes. He finds a few that look promising, but he accidentally hits over his grandfather's favorite teacup. He attemp ts to catch it, but fails and it breaks in two. He decides to use the Hazama-Style Restoration Technique using one Shikigami. It tries to put the parts of the teacup back together, but is unable. Yoshimori is then smacked over the head by Shigemori using his sandal. He scolds Yoshimori, reminding him that he cannot use the Restoration Technique outside of Karasumori and that a good caster never relies solely on his Shikigami. Yoshimori attempts the Full Restoration Technique, but is against smacked by Shigemori. Once he realized that Yoshimori broke his favorite teacup, he goes to smack him again, but Yoshimori blocks his sandal and they fight in the kitchen as Shuji sweeps outside. At school, Yuri notices a weird figure sitting on the wall outside. Immediately, she tells herself not to worry and moves on. Throughout the day, Lord Uro steals students food, such as Mao's chicken and Mr. Kurosu's strawberries. Tokine notices him after he ate a doughnut and quickly packs up her lunch and chugs her milk. She runs down the hallway, and accidentally runs in to another student. She quickly apologizes to the boy and runs off as the boy's friend whines about how he wants Tokine to run into him too. She loses his trail. During lunch at the Middle School, Yoshimori looks exceptionally tired, Tomonori Ichigaya is the first one to notice. Lord Uro walks by the lunchroom, his shadow slowly covering the door, startling Yoshimori. As he leaves the room, he has also lost sight of him. At the locker area, Tokine is pondering whether or not to involve Yoshimori in her investigation. Yuri notices her, and T okine remembers her from the Cherry Blossom Tree incident. Yuri quickly assumes that Tokine is looking for Yoshimori and offers to take her to him. She denies, and Yuri mentions seeing Lord Uro. Again, she regards Tokine as his older sister. She denies, but she does consider Yoshimori as a little brother to her. Yuri takes her to where she saw Lord Uro sitting. There was a large spot of moss where he was sitting, which Tokine observes. She assures to Yuri that it was spirit and not an evil one. In Mr. Kurosu's room, Ms. Aoki notices a weird type of mold on his desk. But he confirms it as moss instead. On the roof where he usually takes a nap, Yoshimori runs in to Lord Uro. He tries to take the doughnuts off his head, but is stopped by Mamezo, Lord Uro's servant. However, Mamezo gets caught in a doughnut when Lord Uro grabs it. He puts it in his mouth, and Mamezo yells at him. Yoshimori commands Lord Uro to leave, puts up his nap time Kekkai, and goes to sleep. When Yoshimori wakes up, he notices Lord Uro still there. Mamezo jumps on his knee and tells him that Lord Uro is looking for a Kekkaishi. At home, Shigemori happily welcomes Lord Uro and tells Shuji to make a feast for him. Shuji is confused, wondering why he has to make so much food. When Lord Uro eats all of it in a flash, Shuji gets even more confused. Toshimori mentions that Shuji can't see spirits, so tells him that Lord Uro is there. At the Yukimura house, Tokine is talking to her grandmother about the incident. Tokiko suspects Lord Uro, and says that he hasn't been to Karasumori in 50 years. She suspects that his bed has broken again. Shigemori explains Lord Uro to Yoshimori, and tells him that because he fixed Lord Uro's bed that it is Yoshimori's turn. He then warns Yoshimori not to anger Lord Uro. In the kitchen Yoshimori feels uncomfortable because Lord Uro is doing nothing but staring at him. He gives Lord Uro some cookbooks and says that whatever he wants he'll be glad to make it. Surprisingly enough, Lord Uro chooses doughnuts again. Yoshimori makes all the doughnuts he wants. When Lord Uro is eating, Yoshimori asks him about the powers of Karasumori. Mamezo quickly tells him to stop with the questions. Yoshimori blankly offers him a doughnuts, but he refuses. Playfully, Lord Uro puts all the doughnuts in his fingers and shows them off to Yoshimori in great delight. After finishing off the entire bowl of doughnuts, Lord Uro begins to talk about Karasumori, when he first lived in it. He talks about how he met the founder. At the end of the breif story, Lord Uro falls asleep. That night, Yoshimori ponders on what Lord Uro meant by a big forest around Karasumori. As he thinks further, he starts to get more and more confused. Tokine asks about Lord Uro, telling him that Tokiko was the one who fixed Lord Uro's bed. Tokine suspects that Shigemori and Tokiko did it together. Tokine asks to help him because its a tradition. Yoshimori politely refuses and walks away. That morning, Shigemori gets dressed in full Kekkaishi attire, embarrassing Yoshimori, who is only wearing saggy pants and a t-shirt. They argue until Yoshimori agrees to put on a pair of jeans. Once they get to the swamp, Lord Uro opens a wide hole in the middle and jumps through. Yoshimori jumps in a few minutes after him. Navigation Category:Episodes